Advay Chandni Do The Ritual
Advay Chandni Do The Ritual is the 20th episode of the show and is aired on 28 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with pigeons flying and spoiling Chandni’s roka. Chandni leaves remote. Advay gets released from magnetic mat. He goes to Chandni and throws the chunri in air. The chunri falls on them. Lal dupatta….plays….. Advay makes her wear the chunri. She recalls his proposal. She holds the chunri and looks at him. Advay congratulates her and says now our relation got official. Rajit, PP, Kajal and others get troubled by pigeons. PP’s mum says its abshagun. Indrani says we believe its good abshagun. PP says zero chance of me backing out of this marriage, right Chandni. They all see Advay and Chandni. Indrani asks this chunri, how did this happen. Indrani and PP’s mum asks chandni what’s this. Chandni gets tensed. Advay says fate made her wear the chunri of the person’s name who is destined for her. They all get shocked. Advay asks right PP. PP smiles and says ya, you are right, Chandni and my relation happened. Everyone smiles. Advay congratulates Chandni for her roka and asks would you not get sweets. PP says of course. Indrani does tilak to PT and Chandni. She does their aarti. Advay stands behind Chandni. Advay goes. Chandni looks at him. Rabba ve….plays….. PP talks to his GF and says ya I came on a business deal. He tells Advay that he is one and he has many girls. He praises himself. Advay keeps his phone. PP jokes. He asks Advay to advice him, shall I wait for one or two days, to meet Chandi/Chandni. Advay asks what. PP says what happens after marriage. Advay asks song? PP says no, that thing, by which India’s population got increased. Advay gets angry. PP says I did Roka to do that, small town girls don’t agree, they belong to traditional family, what did you think, I m seeing my future with Chandni, I want to bath in moonlight for one night and go. Advay hits his phone angrily. He says that girl was troubling you, I have habit to throw out problems from root. PP says you are great, tell me how many days shall I wait. Advay asks him to get life insurance, his legs and hands can break tomorrow, what’s the guarantee. PP says you are scaring me man, you are joking right, anyways I have seen the world, but not anyone like Chandni, it will be fun, I have seen you giving intense look, I don’t blame you, I will spend a night and leave, don’t worry, then she is all yours. Advay puts his hand on the table and stabs the knife beside. PP screams. Advay says you talk a lot and leaves. Advay recalls PP’s words and throws the knife angrily. Chandni comes there and scolds him. She says PP is a simple and good man, not like you, don’t trap him in your tricks, what would you get by making him wear this chunri, my patience is ending now. He asks now? And walks to her. She says I will tolerate even now, but don’t test my patience. He asks am I testing your patience, you are dying to marry that simple and decent PP right. She says yes. He asks why are you wearing my name’s dupatta, remove it. She says I will remove it and throw on your face. He says I m waiting. The dupatta gets stuck in her hair. Rabba ve….plays…. He smiles. Precap: Advay makes Chandni wear the chunri. Chandni says he has made me angry, I will talk to him in his way, I have to make him out of the house. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 20 References Episode 20 Guide